Kissy Face
by TheVoiceOfTheJellicles
Summary: A series of one shots with a difference: I choose the characters. You choose the storyline. Will upload as fast as possible. No promises though,
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS!**_

 **I know it's been a** _ **looooooong**_ **time since I uploaded.**

 **Here are the reasons:**

My computer screen broke

I had exams

would let me upload (believe me I tried. In fact it's a miracle that this is on right now)

Two words: Christmas Shopping

Lack of inspiration

 **But let's not dwell on that…**

 **I've got a new story idea thingy. It's called (if you didn't read the title):**

 **Kissy Face!  
(Argh! I love that name)**

 **Basically, it's like the same as WaitingformyMunkustrap's** _ **The Little White Book**_ **or anonymousauthor406's** _ **The Little Black Book**_ **(thanks for the mental scars BTW), except the complete opposite.  
In those stories, the reviewers chose the pairing and the writer makes the scenario. In this, I chose the two (sometimes three) felines and you come up with a story line. If I feel picky, I may also write what kind of a story I want to write (Slash, fem-slash, het, friendship,)**

 **If you would like the story to head a certain way, please put it in. Eg.**

' **Misto & Tugger'  
is what I gave and someone said:**

' **BFFs turned to something more. Confession. Slash.'**

 **That would mean that I couldn't make Misto straight as all hell and reject poor Tugger. BUT, if they said,**

' **BFFs… confession. Med Slash.'**

 **This means I have the choice for rejection or not.**

 **AND**

' **BFFs… confession. Un-Slash.'**

 **One of them is straight.  
('Un-slash Misto) means Tugger is confessing and Misto rejects him.**

 **STRANGE COUPLES AHEAD!  
You have been warned!**

 **Now for some lingo (for those that don't know):**

 **This is basically giving me a description of what you want between the characters**

 **Slash -** interpersonal attraction and sexual relationships between fictional characters of the same sex.

 **Fem-slash -** a subgenre of slash fanfiction which focuses on romantic and/or sexual relationships between female fictional characters.

 **Het** – a heterosexual (boy/girl) relationship between two characters.

 **Friendship** – what do you think?

 **Family** – Cute stuff like father – daughter stuff (Plz specify for this one who is who to who)

 **Fluffy** – Those warm happy stories that make butterflies swim in your tummy (though they are romantic)

 **And… if I must…**

 **Smut** – Basically, primarily sexual relationships between two characters (be warned, I will be VERY light on the descript and it will be fairly short. I haven't got the guts like **anonymousauthor406** )

 **NOW! TO THE FIRST PAIRING:  
(Drum roll please)  
dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…**

 **x-o-O-o-x**

 **Munkustrap & Jemima!**


	2. 1 Munkustrap & Jemima

**This is the story from** _ **WaitingForMyMunkustrap**_ **. Thanks for the review. Alonzo is in this story. Why? Because it worked. This was surprisingly easy to write! BTW, in this, the characters are human.  
ADVANCE WARNING OF REFERENCES TO ALMOST THE SEX AND A FEW MOMENTS OF SWEARING!  
(JEMIMA'S A NAUGHTY KITTY)**

Jemima pouted at her father that stared down at her small frame. He ran his paws through his silver and black fur, in frustration.

"But Daddy!" She whined, "It's not fair! Etccy and Letcy are going! So are Viccy and Teazer!"

"I don't care! I don't want my little girl going out to a party, getting drunk and, or high. Do you know what it'll mean for your reputation? You're the next Jellicle leader, Jem. You're nearing adulthood, so you need to act like it. Now go change, and to bed with you! Your mother wants you to be in bed before she gets back from her sister's."

Jemima turned, pulled a face at the wall and stumbled back to her room. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked hot. Her dark red and black hair in a high ponytail that still reached the small of her back. Her dazzling, chocolate eyes, lined in dark black liner. Her slim body, pulled into a dainty black dress that made it to the middle of her thigh. She had been planning this outfit for months. She couldn't let this go to waste.

Besides, _he_ had to see her in the outfit. The tom, three years older than her. His name was Alonzo. She promised she would meet him at the party, but know she couldn't go… Or could she?

x-X-O-X-x

Jemima rolled over in her bed as her father came through the door. Light snores erupted from the girl's body. Munkustrap smiled as he stared down at the sleeping princess.

"I'm heading to bed, now, kitten." He said as he placed a small kiss on his daughter's head, whispering an 'I love you'. Then he backed slowly out of the room, closing the door as quietly as he could.

As soon Jemima heard the familiar _snick_ of the door closing and a fainter _click_ of her father's door closing, she shot out of bed, to her make-up stand. She applied a thick coat of dark red lipstick, before slipping it into her purse. She took a look at herself, to admire her handywork. Very hot. Very sexy.

Jem grabbed her black leather jacket, slipping it over her shoulders. Jemima then wedged her window open, and slipped out, into the night.

x-X-O-X-x

Six and a half blocks away, stood Club Rouge. The blaring music, was audible, from the outside and the neon lights gave away any attempt at secrecy. Not that there was any. Just before walking up to the bouncer, she gave one last look at herself, then turned her 'sex-appeal' to max. She sauntered up to the bouncer, who was giving a poor loser, sporting 90s rocker t shirt the 'The club's too full'. Jemima stood right up to him. Well, her small frame meant that she more came up to his chest. She simply pushed her hair behind her ear, and just like that, she was in.

x-X-O-X-x

Munkustrap sat up in his bed. Demeter, who had come in a few minutes ago, was calling for him. He trudged down the hall, to Jemima's room, where Dem was. He blinked, tiredly and asked what the devil was going on to make him need to get up.

"Jem's not here."

Without another word, he opened his phone and dialled his daughter's number.

x-X-O-X-x

Jemima had her arms wrapped around Alonzo's neck as their lips met for the third time tonight. She pressed herself against the boy, wanting to be closer to him. She was a head shorter than him, so she jumped onto him, straddling him as he held his arms underneath her, to keep her from slipping away from him. Jem ran her fingers through his hair, teasing it, then smoothing it down. Just then, her phone rang. They pulled away for a sec. Jem checked her phone. She groaned.

"What is it babe?" he asked,

"My dad. I'll be back, kay." She kissed his cheek, before running out the back of the club, to the alley behind it. She then picked up her father's call, praying that it was a pocket dial.

"Hello?" she sang,

"Jemima?" she heard her father's voice. _Quick,_ she thought, _what do I do? I wanna stay and make out with Alonzo. But Dad will kill me if he knows it was me._ Then came a little voice in the back of Jem's head (a voice she called her 'anti-conscience') said, _What if he doesn't know he's you?_

"Umm… Who?" Jem asked.

"Jemima? My daughter?"

"I don't know any Jemima's. You probably got the wrong number mate, I'm Sillabub." Jem prayed into her gut, that she sounded convincing.

"Ohh… well, sorry Ms Sillabub. Wait," Jem's heart sank, "Is that Avril Lavigne, I hear in the background."

Jemima dropped her guard. She was off the hook. "Yeah, they play it all the time at Club Rouge."

"Okay, thanks," He then hung up.

Jem smiled, and sauntered back into the club. Alonzo was right where she left him. She lept into his arms, and they continued where they had left off.

x-X-O-X-x

Munkustrap pulled the phone away from his ear.

"That wasn't her, was it?" asked his wife. Munk didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed his raincoat.

"Wait!" Called Demeter, "Where are you going?"

Just before he walked out the door, he turned to the golden blonde behind him.

"To Club Rouge."

x-X-O-X-x

Jemima pulled Alonzo on top of her. They left the Club after Jem's fourth shot and twenty minutes after her scary phone call with her father. She had turned her phone off and it was currently sitting in her bag. It had been half an hour since they had left and in that time, Jemima had done another shot. She. Was. Drunk. Drunk as all hell. Drunk enough that not only had her conscience left, but she mistook her 'anti-conscience' as her actual conscience.

Jemima ripped Alonzo's shirt off, tossing it aside, like garbage. In turn, Alonzo slid Jemima's dress off. Then Jem made work of Alonzo's belt and pants. As they slid off, Alonzo pulled away from her. Jemima made a moan of displeasure as Alonzo climbed off her.

"What is it?" Jemima asked.

"I can hear my phone ringing." Jemima groaned.

"You did it to me, Imma do to you." Jemima rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

Alonzo got up and went to the kitchen and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Alonzo Mistofellees?"

Alonzo paused for a second. "Yes."

"I'm Chief Munkustrap."

The alcohol in his system disappeared for a second and normal Alonzo took the reins again. "Wait a minute, has Quaxo done something wrong? Is Victoria okay?"

"Unfortunately, I can't discuss that over the phone, but please, we need to discuss something urgent with you. Unfortunately, the station I work at doesn't have your address. If you wouldn't mind giving it to me now, thank you."

Alonzo was shocked. He paused for another few seconds. "Uhhh… 91 Cue Avenue."

"Thank you, sir, I'll arrive around 11 o'clock tomorrow morning." And just like that, Chief Munkustrap hung up. Alonzo shrugged and went back to the living room. _Let's just not dwell on it for now._ He thought.

Jemima was just where he left her. Sprawled on the couch, using as much of her small frame, to take up the entire couch area. Alonzo smirked as he bent on top of the girl, kissing her. Jemima pressed herself against Alonzo, wanting to be as close to him as possible. This kissing went on for about twenty minutes, slowly getting more and more intense, until there was a knock at the door.

"I can't catch a break," Alonzo muttered as he began to get up. Jemima pulled him back down.

"Whoever it is, they can wait til morning," she whispered, seductively. Alonzo, his senses flooded with alcohol, agreed with her and resumed kissing her. Then the knocks on the door came again, only louder, more urgent. They again ignored. Eventually, the knock got too loud.

"Okay," said Jemima, "Go see what the fuck they want." And with that Alonzo opened the door, only slightly though as he was just in his boxers. There standing in the doorway, was Chief Munkustrap.

Alonzo nearly spat, gagged and sneezed at the same time. "Hi," Alonzo said, nervously.

The man barely acknowledged him and opened the door the full way. Alonzo immediately protested.

"I'm sorry, but I have someone over right now. Maybe we could discuss the situation tomorrow, like we _agreed_." He said, putting emphasis on the last word. Munk looked at Alonzo.

"I'm here for my daughter." He put simply.

At that, came a shout.

"DAD!" Jemima cried, doing her best to cover her nearly naked self.

"I told you, you weren't going to that party." He growled. "Now, we are going _home_! Change!" He nearly shouted. Jemima, beyond annoyed, obliged. She slipped her simple black dress over her shoulders, all while shooting her dad an evil glare. The two then left Alonzo's place, without even saying goodbye.

Sitting in the car, on the way home, Jemima looked up at her dad. He was staring blankly at the road in front of him.

"I'm grounded, aren't I?"

"Like hell."

x-X-O-X-x

 **Aaaaand that's it! Did you like it? I got a kind of a vibe from Jemima that was a combination of Nancy from** _ **Stranger Things**_ **and Lina from** _ **Ouija: Origin of Evil**_ **. SO! I know what you must be wondering now, who are my next two kitties? DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

 **dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…**

 **Pounce & Bomba! ;D**


	3. 2 Pounce & Bomba

Bomba x Pouncival

 **I am not dead! I am here! Still alive. And I'm writing again! Mind. Blown. Here is my next story. I asked a friend to give me an idea for this story. Basically Pounce is trying to win Bomba's heart but she just sees him as a little brother… for now.**

She would have never let him in her den, let alone her room. He was a tom. In fact, scratch that, he was a tom- _kit_. Bombalurina was not one to just let any toms come in (with one exception, a very fluffy egotistical exception), but seeing poor little Pouncival out in the rain, all alone, tugged at one of her heartstrings and she felt compelled to let the soaking kitten in.

She sat him on her couch, a warm, blue towel draped across his shivering shoulders. He looked at her pathetically, with warm brown eyes, that of which was not dissimilar to her niece, Jemima's, though Pounce's were shining with fake tears of gratitude. For him, everything went according to plan.

It was simple, really. He even made a list that was hanging one his chalkboard in his room right now.

Step 1. Get the love of your life (in this case Bomba) to take pity on you.

Step 2. Let her invite you in.

Step 3. You flirt.

Step 4. You kiss her.

Step 5. You live happily ever after.

Notes: effectively use the kitten eyes, watch out for RTT (Rum Tum Tugger), and take notes from Cassandra on how to kiss properly.

Well, he'd only made it to step 2, but he had confidence in himself that if he had made this far.

Step 1. Get the love of your life (in this case Bomba) to take pity on you.  
Step 2. Let her invite you in.  
Step 3. You flirt.  
Step 4. Kiss.  
Step 5. You live happily ever after.

Now for step three: flirt.

Bomba sat down beside him. He smiled at her. _Quick_ , he thought, _complement her on something! Do something! Say SOMETHING!_

"You know." He began, "that…" _Come on!_ "Dogs have 319 bones in their body, while cats have only 244."

 _Strike One!_

Bombalurina look a bit confused.

"Ummm… cool, I guess." She said.

Pouncival mentally kicked himself.

"Um," he tried again, "Did you know," _Hurry up you blubbering idiot!_ "That London held the 1908, 1948 and 2012 Olympics."

 _Strike Two! Pull yourself together man!_

Bomba played off this one,

"I know, I've been to all of them."

Pouncival was the one to look confused.

"Really?" he asked.

"No!" Bomba said, looking slightly insulted, "How old do you think I am?"

 _Come on Pounce!_ He thought _you're open for a shot! Go for it!_

"You're old enough be an angel." He said.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _(That was the sound of Pounce dying inside)_

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! That was more cliché than a 90s chick flick! How could you be so-?_

"Aw," Bomba said, blushing a bit, "You're so cute."

Pounce stopped. _What? Okay, not too bad, not too bad. Say something else._

"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes."

Bomba pushed a hair out of her face.

"Thanks." She said.

Step 1. Get the love of your life (in this case Bomba) to take pity on you.  
Step 2. Let her invite you in.  
Step 3. You flirt.  
Step 4. Kiss.  
Step 5. You live happily ever after.

 _So close! Don't muck this up. Just lean in. That's it. A little closer. Remember what Cassandra taught you._

He was so close. He had almost kissed her… except, she pulled back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Pounce pulled back  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." _Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Think. Think. Think!_

"Nothing." He said, while his consciousness face-palmed.

"Didn't look like nothing," Bomba said, "Looks like little Pouncey was trying to get a peck. Wait, does little Pouncey have a crush?"

"N-n-no." Pounce said. _Sh*t. Sh*t. Sh*t. Sh*t._ _Sh*t._ _Sh*t…_

"Ah yes!" Bomba cried, "Aw! That is literally the cutest thing!

Pounce wanted at that point to crawl into a little ball and never see anyone again.

"Pouncey, Pouncey, Pouncey, I _am_ too old for you right. And above that, you're like a little brother to me.

Those words cut through Pouncival like a knife. Little brother? _Little brother? LITTLE BROTHER?!_

"And besides," Bomba continued, "I'm already with someone else." Her eyes became glazed over, and dreamy. A common trait to every queen (besides Demeter), when they thought of a certain cat. The Rum Tum Tugger. Pounce headed dejectedly, for the door, ready to head home and rip apart his list.

"Pounce, wait!" Bomba cried, but he had already slammed the door closed.

Pounce stumbled his way towards his den. Suddenly a bright ball of excitement bounced up beside him.

"Hey, Etcetera…" he said sadly.

"Hi. I saw you leave Bomba's," Etccy said, uncharacteristically shy and quiet. "I thought you could use your company. Did things not go well?"

Etcetera was the only person he told about his plan to woo Bomba. Strangely, she wasn't very on board with the whole idea.

"No." Pounce said, "They went horribly. A little brother! She thinks of me as a little brother. I'm sorry, Cece. I just want to be alone right now."

Etcetera turned her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because nobody loves me and I'm going to go die in a hole, forever alone!"

Etccy frowned as Pounce stormed away. She chased after him.

"Pouncey!" She called as she grabbed his arm, laying a smile kiss on his top lip. She blushed at him.

"I-I do." She muttered before running away.

Step 4. Kiss.  
Step 5. You live happily ever after.

 **NEXT COUPLE IS:  
**

**Demeter & Macavity**


	4. 3 Demeter & Macavity (poetry)

***READ ME***

 **Okay. This one is a poem that I wrote from Demeter's perspective. Basically, it's her being totally in love with him, but hating him at the same time. It's her journey to try to get over him.**

 **This poem is inspired by that poem that Kat reads in** _ **Ten Things I Hate About You**_ **.**

 **I DON'T OWN CATS OR TTIHAY**

 _I hate it when you look at me,_

 _I hate it when you don't._

 _I hate it when I want to leave,_

 _Even though I won't._

 _I hate it that you're the thing_

 _That makes me want to cry._

 _I hate that you're the only thing_

 _Keeping me alive._

 _I hate how much I love you,_

' _Cause I know you never will._

 _I hate that you're a drug to me._

 _I'll never get my fill._

 _I hate it that my sister,_

 _Was all this was ever for._

' _Cause I'm hopelessly devoted to you,_

 _Now and forever more._

 _I hate what I have left behind,_

 _Everything I could've done._

 _All the things I could've said._

 _All the games I could've won._

 _All the battles I had yet to face,_

 _Adventures I could've had._

 _It used to make me angry,_

 _Now it makes me sad._

 _I hate that everything I do,_

 _I do it all for you._

 _I do it for the future,_

 _I know will never come true._

 _I hate that now I'm running away._

 _I hate that you won't care._

 _I hate that I can't hurt you,_

 _Not that I would dare,_

 _I hate that I'll fall in love again._

 _I hate that I'll forget._

 _I hate that one day you'll be something,_

 _That I will regret._

 _I hate that every emotion I felt,_

 _I'll feel for someone new._

 _I hate I'll run and hide,_

 _Whenever you come through._

 _I hate that when I'll think of you,_

 _My heart will fill with dread._

 _I hate that someday I'll wish,_

 _That you were simply dead._

 _I hate that my love for you,_

 _Has an expiry date._

 _I hate that all my love for you,_

 _Will slowly dissipate._

 _I hate that there'll be a part of me,_

 _That never will let go._

 _I hate everything you did to me,_

 _Just so you know._

 _But most of all I hate that I_

 _Don't really hate you at all._

 _You still always held me up,_

 _And caught me when I'd fall._

 _I am who I am because of you,_

 _And that I don't regret._

 _I can pass my lessons down to_

 _Kittens you've never met._

 _So that it why I wrote this,_

 _Even though you'll never see._

 _I will always love you._

 _My dear Macavity._

 _-Demeter Jellicle_

x-X-O-X-x

 **And thaaaaaaaaaaat's it! I hope you enjoyed this little change of pace. But now, my next pair is:**

 **dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…**

 **Tantomile & Jemima!**

 **(yes I know I've used Jemima before! She my favourite character! GET OVER IT!)**


End file.
